


After the nightmare, gratitude

by NoMoreBeer4U



Series: After the nightmare series [18]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e15 Ethon, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreBeer4U/pseuds/NoMoreBeer4U
Summary: Rendezvous at the cabin after the destruction of the Prometheus.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: After the nightmare series [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704055
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	After the nightmare, gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own them, I don't do money with this...
> 
> References to the episode S09E09 Prototype.

When Jack arrived at the cabin, Daniel was already there. The main clue was the rental Toyota parked in front of the house. It was the model Daniel usually hired every time he came to Minnesota by his own means. The General was anxious to see his lover. They had talked on the phone often, but he hadn’t seen him in almost three months.

Jack opened the front door and immediately saw his archaeologist sprawled on the couch, deeply asleep. The General stopped in his tracks and closed the door silently as his cock twitched at the sight.

Daniel was almost flat on the sofa. His head, which rested on the armrest, was slightly tilted towards the door, his mouth partially open, his glasses a bit askew. An open book lay upside down on the top of his chest, his left hand onto it. His right arm was bent backward, his hand tucked under his head. His right leg was bent up and leaned against the couch back pillow, while the left one was resting flat on the seat. He was dressed in faded blue jeans and a navy blue shirt. The bottom of his shirt had come off the waistband of his pants and rolled up a bit, exposing the lower part of his belly and navel. Jack’s mouth watered and his heartbeat doubled his speed. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. The archaeologist’s belly rose and fell slightly with every breath.

Jack was hypnotized by the movement. He swallowed hard and approached his lover quietly. He knelt in front of him and stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the view. When he could no longer resist the temptation, he leaned down and kissed Daniel’s exposed belly. He licked it lovingly and dipped and swirled his tongue inside the archaeologist’s navel.

Jack’s ministrations woke up Daniel, who moaned lazily.

“Mmmmmmmm, Jack…” a smile was drawn on his face.

“Shhhhh, busy here,” the General said, and he went back to business.

He put the book on the floor and began to unbutton Daniel’s shirt slowly. He kissed and licked every inch of his lover’s stomach and chest as they were gradually exposed. Then, he climbed up to the couch and continued his way up.

Daniel twisted his fingers through Jack’s short strands. He threw his head back and arched his back in bliss when the older man reached his nipples. Jack licked and sucked them before continuing towards his lover’s neck and earlobe. Both men felt their cocks harden to the maximum and throb painfully against their pants.

Daniel opened his eyes for a brief moment and looked at his lover before throwing his head back again, succumbing to the pleasure. “Jack, love you,” He whispered with deep emotion.

Jack licked and kissed the younger man’s neck and jaw, and then he reached his lips and took them in a fervent kiss. Their tongues entwined in a frantic dance of senses that sent jolts of electricity straight to their groins. Daniel dislodged Jack’s t-shirt from his pants and ran his hands along his back. He sneaked past the waistband and stroke his buttocks. The older man moaned against the archaeologist’s lips.

“Too many clothes,” he panted between kisses.

He ran his hand along Daniel’s abdomen, stroking lovingly at every step, and when he reached his jeans he unbuttoned and unzipped them. No belt. Much easier. He sneaked his hand inside the younger man’s boxers and squeezed his erection slightly. Daniel gasped.

“Jaaaaack, mmmmm, God, yes… Clothes. Out. Now,” he whispered out of breath.

They broke the kiss and the General took off his t-shirt. Daniel’s shirt was now completely open, so they left it in its place. The archaeologist stretched out his arms and unbuttoned his lover’s pants. In a few seconds both men’s clothes, except for Daniel’s open shirt, were crumpled in a heap on the floor.

They stared at each other with eyes sparkling with lust and passion. Jack’s heart expanded at the feeling of overwhelming love that was filling it. Every time the General thought he had almost lost Daniel because of his jealousy… But things were good between them now. Better than good. Great, actually. Even if they were leaving apart, both of them felt whole again.

Daniel reached out a hand and cupped his lover’s face lovingly. He had never felt so convinced of their commitment before. He knew they had left their worst ghosts behind, and everything that was left was true endless love.

They kissed again as they fondled each other’s testicles. They couldn’t have enough of each other. Then Jack retraced his steps and began a new trail of kisses from Daniel’s throat to his navel. Jack’s touches were loving and gentle, and the archaeologist moaned in pleasure at every one of them. His throbbing erection was bouncing against his belly. A drop of precum adorned the tip like a pearl. Jack licked it and Daniel shuddered in anticipation at what was coming next. The General teased him going pass his length and starting to suck and lick his inner thighs instead.

“Jack… please… please…” Daniel whimpered, “s’top… s'top te'sin…” He was so turned on by his lover’s ministrations that he felt he was about to burst.

The General didn’t disappoint him. He moved up and licked the length of his lover’s cock, following the track of the main vein, which was pulsating noticeably. He was intoxicated by Daniel’s unique scent. When he reached the tip he took him whole into his mouth. Daniel gasped and shuddered. Raw emotion traveled to every cell of his body. The only thing that existed for both men at the moment was overwhelming love and desire.

“Oh, god, Jack, Jaaaack!”

The older man began to work in his prize, sucking, licking, his tongue swirling around the precious member. Daniel arched his back and threw his head backward. His fingers dag in Jack’s shoulders and he began to move his hips at the same rhythm as Jack, fucking his mouth vigorously.

“God, Jack, can’t… can’t…” the archaeologist panted. “Gonna come… God… gonna come… Jaaack, love you, want you, Jack, Jaaaaaaaack!” He came explosively into his lover’s mouth.

The General swallowed the precious essence of his lover. Then he made his way back to capture Daniel’s mouth so he could taste himself. They devoured each other like there was no tomorrow.

“Baby, love you, love you so much, missed you so much,” Jack mumbled against his lover’s mouth. “Love you so much, need you so much…”

Daniel sat upright, his lips still latched to Jack's. He pushed him backward until the General fell flat on his back. The younger man straddled one of his legs so the older man could move the other one to give access to his privates. The archaeologist looked at his lover with bright, electric blue eyes, although the color was barely perceptible due to the dilatation of the pupils. Daniel licked his lips sensually.

“My turn,” he said huskily.

Jack was hypnotized by the view. Daniel looked absolutely stunning. His full, red lips were shinning with the coat of saliva. His electric blue eyes glowed with lust, and the open shirt, which had slipped slightly along his arms, showed his broad shoulders and famed his flat abdomen as if it was a piece of art. Jack thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His cock hardened even more, if possible. God, how in love he was with that man. He was a dream come true.

Daniel got lost in the depth of Jack’s eyes. He could read so much love in them. Lying like that, his well-built body fully exposed, his lips reddened with lust… Daniel thought he was the most attractive man who had ever existed. Daniel lusted for the entire Jack’s body, but those eyes… those warm orbs, shinning so full of life… the archaeologist thought his heart was going to come out from his chest due to the deep emotion he felt just looking at his lover’s gaze.

He leaned forward and began to kiss him again senselessly while stroked his cock and balls at the same time.

“Jack, Jack… want you… love you, forever…” he panted during the briefs moments the stopped to gather some air.

Jack responded to the kisses with equal passion. Thinking it was him who ignited such devotion in his partner...He thought he was about to explode. He was the luckiest son of a bitch ever.

Daniel started a trail of wet kisses and gentle nibbles along his lover’s chest and abdomen, with the same thoroughness as if he was studying a precious artifact. He gave special attention to the nipples, the area below the ribs and around the belly button. Jack gasped and moaned alternately, lost in the archaeologist’s touches.

“Jesus, Daniel, you’re killing me here,” Jack whimpered.

“Shhhh,” the archaeologist shushed him against his stomach, ”my turn to play.” And he continued his way down.

“Wait… wait… stop… “ Jack said, his mouth moving like a fish out of water. “Wanna… wanna come… inside you…”

“Lube?” Daniel asked breathlessly.

“In my bag,” Jack replied.

Daniel scanned the room and saw the said bag several feet away.

“Fuck.” He jumped off the couch and in two seconds he was onto Jack again, the tube of lube in his hand.

He lay on his back, coated his own finger, and began to work his own ass, in and out, stretching the muscle. Jack watched open-mouthed, drooling at the view. He almost came like a teenager. After a few seconds, Daniel coated Jack’s cock with the gel, squatted over him and slowly, began to impale himself in his erection. Jack moved his hips upwards and both men moaned at the same time in indescribable pleasure when the General’s erection fully entered his lover.

“Jesus, Daniel, oh Goooood, baby, yeah, yeah…”

Daniel started to move up and down and cried out when Jack’s cock hit his prostate.

“God, Jaaaack! Ohgodohgod, harder, faster…”

He increased his speed as Jack hardened his thrusts. Not easy with a 180 pounds archaeologist impaled on him. Their movements were frantic, their breathing came in short, noisy gasps. Daniel began to pump his own erection frantically. A couple of thrusts more and Jack felt his balls tightening and he shot his seed full force into his lover. A second later Daniel shot on his own stomach. Both men get into spasms again and again while the force of their orgasm continued sending jolts of electricity to every cell of their bodies.

After a couple of minutes, Daniel collapsed onto his lover and rested his head on his chest. They could feel each other’s heart beating fast. Daniel’s semen felt sticky between their bellies, but they didn’t move an inch. They held each other for a long while, caressing every inch of skin they could reach.

“I love you so much, Jack,” Daniel whispered.

The General tightened his embrace. ”One heart, one soul, forever, for real. I love you Danny, more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone.”

They stayed like that for about an hour, cuddling tightly, just breathing each other essence, feeling each other’s warmth, feeling the communion of souls that linked them together. Then Jack’s stomach growled.

“Time for a shower and eating something?” Daniel asked lazily.

“Mmmmmm, don’t wanna move,” Jack complained.

Then was Daniel’s stomach turn to growl. It was enough for Jack to enter in full mother-hen mode.

“Grilled cheese sandwich?” The General suggested.

“Mmmm, I could eat. As long as there is dessert afterward,” Daniel bobbed his eyebrows seductively.

“You’re insatiable, Dr. Jackson. Take pity on this old man,” Jack pleaded.

“You’re not old, you’re… interesting,” Daniel grinned.

“Oh, no, he’s grinning. Heavy artillery. Get up before I take the dessert before the meal,” Jack teased.

And he did, but not before eating Jack’s mouth in another breathless, anticipatory kiss.

***

Two hours later, he two lovers, clean and with their bellies full, were cuddling on the couch again. They both were bare-chested and wearing only pajama's bottoms. Jack was half sitting-half lying on a pillow placed against the couch armrest. Daniel was sitting between his lover’s legs, leaning against his chest, his head resting on his shoulder. Jack’s arms had snaked around the archaeologist’s waist, and he was caressing his stomach lovingly. Daniel’s hands were nursing a mug of coffee. He loved the feeling of his lover’s hands touching his skin. The General had lit the fireplace, and the atmosphere was warm and cozy.

“Have I ever told you how much Charlie loved to come to the cabin?” Jack said in a soft voice. “My father taught him to fish when he was just four and he loved it. Too bad the old man died just a few months later. Charlie cried for days. They were very much alike. My dad loved the munchkin very much.”

“Not as much as his father, of this I'm sure.” Daniel felt his lover smile against his ear.

“There was fish in the pond then, you know? The day he got his first one, God, he was… gleaming!” Jack laughed.

Daniel tilted his head to look at his lover. “It’s the first time I feel you smile in your heart when you talk about Charlie,” he said softly.

Jack looked at the archaeologist with bright eyes. “You put that smile there, Danny. It’s thanks to you that now I can talk about him and feel the joy of having enjoyed some years of his life, and not just raw pain.”

Daniel buried himself further into his partner’s embrace. “I could get used to this, you know?” he closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the moment.

“We could, you just have to say the word,” Jack said before planting a soft kiss on the archaeologist’s temple.

“Which word?” Daniel tilted his head and looked at the older man in confusion.

“Retirement, of course,” Jack stated. “All that saving the galaxy thing is getting old.”

“Jack, this never gets old, we still have a responsibility.”

“Yeah, I know,” the General sighed. “But this new war could last for years. I'm not getting any younger, you know? And you neither.”

“Gee, thanks, Jack, now I feel so much better,” Daniel teased as jabbed his elbow to his lover’s side. “I'm only forty years old. Do I have to remind you that you were forty-four when you took command of SG-1?”

“Ouch!” Jack protested. “That was a low blow.”

“No, what he did in the shower one hour ago was a low blow,” Daniel smiled a the memory.

“Smartass.”

“I love you too.”

Daniel finished his coffee and began to caress his lover’s arms. They stayed like that holding each other in silence, just enjoying the contact, each one of them lost in his thoughts. Moments like that one were precious to them, and not frequent since Jack had moved to Washington.

After a while, Jack sensed his partner tensing in his arms.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked softly.

Daniel said nothing, he just shook his head.

“Daniel?”

A shudder was his only response. From his position behind him, Jack could see the glint of a tear rolling down Daniel’s cheek. He pushed him aside so he could see his face.

“Hey, hey, baby, what is it?” the General asked in concern.

“Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking about the…” Daniel’s lower lip began to quiver before he could finish the sentence and he bit it.

“The Prometheus.” Jack guessed.

Daniel nodded weakly and closed his eyes. Jack pushed his legs and turned him around so he could be lying curled up on his lap. The younger man wrapped his arms around the General waist and buried his head on his shoulder. In a few seconds, Jack felt his chest damp with Daniel’s tears. It was only two days ago that they had attended the memorial service. More than seventy people had died when the ship had been destroyed. Both the General and the archaeologist had several acquaintances on that ship. Jack rubbed his lover’s back in circles to accompany him on his grief.

After a few minutes, Daniel pulled away slightly and looked at Jack with red-rimmed eyes.

“I should have tried harder,” he whispered.

“Daniel, don’t sell yourself so short. You did good, you broke the deal that stopped the attack.”

“It didn’t help much Pendergast and the crew of the Prometheus. In the end, they died for nothing. I should have reached Nadal sooner, I should…”

“Hey, hey,” Jack pressed a finger on his lips. “Shhhhhh, there’s nothing more you could have done. That guy, Nadal, had been brainwashed by the prior.”

“But…”

“No buts. You’re not responsible for this man madness nor that planet stupidity. “Besides, you didn’t give up, did you? You convinced Commander Pernaux, at least long enough so you could come home safely.”

Daniel let out a sad chuckle.

“What?” Jack asked.

“I was thinking about something I told Jared Kane. That I never give up, not even when I'm dead.”

Jack's mind wandered to his ordeal with Ba'al three years ago. “I can vouch for that," he said softly, shuddering at the memory.

“Anyway it still hurts, you know?” Daniel said with a cracked whisper. “So many losses... When is this nightmare going to end?”

“I don’t know, baby, I don’t know,” Jack replied while carded his lover’s hair tenderly. He knew how much Daniel hurt every time a human, alien, or artificial life was lost. The tragedy with the Prometheus and the loss of Tegalus had hit him hard. At least he had overcome his issues with the guilt, and for that, Jack was grateful.

“God, when I heard President Nadal giving the order to destroy the ship…” Daniel continued. “I thought Sam, Teal’c, and Mitchell were there.”

Daniel began to shiver and Jack tightened the embrace. He kissed the archaeologist’s head and temple lovingly.

Daniel looked at him, his eyes shining with love. “I love you so much, Jack, and want to thank you.”

“For what?”

“You give me strength,” Daniel said. “After so many years of fight, so many losses, I don’t think I'd be able to go on if it wasn’t for you. I would have given up long ago. After Sha're died, most likely.”

Jack cupped his lover’s face and stroke his damp cheeks. It was him that had almost given up when Daniel ascended. The younger man still didn’t realize how strong he was. Jack admired his modesty. He was awesome on the inside and a real looker on the outside, and yet, he didn’t realize how special he was.

“In that cell in Tegalus, for a while, I thought that half of my family was dead. But I knew you were safe on Earth. You’re my rock, Jack, my lifeline,” Daniel continued. “And I just want to say… thank you. Thank you for loving me, for caring about me.”

“This, baby, is the easiest job in the world,” Jack smiled.

Their mouths melted in a long, and passionate kiss. They made it last for several minutes. Their hearts swelled with joy while trying to devour each other's tonsils. When they broke the kiss, Jack’s expression hardened.

“By the way, remind me to have some words with Mitchell the next time I see him."

“About?”

“For crying out loud, Daniel. Mitchell and Carter, and Teal’c also, they were all ready to sacrifice your life without much hesitation. Didn’t I teach them anything all those years? What happened with the “no one’s left behind"?

“Jack, they didn’t have any choice. The satellite was ready to fire on them.”

“No choice, my ass!” Jack exclaimed angrily. “If I've learned anything from you during all those years, is that there is always another option. You've sacrificed your life for humanity enough.”

Daniel opened his mouth to protest but Jack didn’t let him talk.

“And don’t start with that crap that your life isn’t more valuable than a whole planet. Planets like Tegalus of Kelowna weren’t worth your life, and you know it.

“I still can’t believe they broke the deal.” Daniel looked down. “I guess Pernaux and Chaska were much better than president Nadal after all. You know, after so many years I should be used to crazy psycho-killers, both human and Goa'uld.

“Baby, the day you stop caring and trying, we better throw ourselves into a volcano, because that would only mean that your soul is dead,” Jack said firmly.

“What about Kahlek?” Daniel asked with a frown.

“Kahlek?” Jack’s cocked an eyebrow in the purest Teal’c style. “The-Anubis'-hybrid-son-of-a-bitch-psychopath-Khalek?”

Daniel nodded.

“What about him?”

“I was the one who recommended to kill him. I didn’t see any room for a dialogue with him. I didn’t even try. And the worst of all is that when I finally killed him, I felt no remorse.” Daniel looked down.

“Aw, baby, you more than anyone knew how dangerous he was.” Jack grabbed the archaeologist by the chin and forced eye contact.

“I cried once over a dead robot but when I killed him… he was flesh and bone… and I felt nothing, maybe just… relief.” Daniel swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

“Sometimes there isn’t any other option,” Jack stated. “If it would have been one, you’d had figured it out. Of this, I’m one hundred percent sure. The only regret I have about this mission is that I couldn’t schedule a trip from Washington and be at your side.”

“Well, I went and went drunk with Mitchell,” Daniel shrugged.

“You see? Another reason to read the riot act to him,” Jack said angrily. “He's supposed to protect you, not put your life at risk, either with alcohol or turning you into the enemy's target. Damn it, I'm going to demote him to sergeant. Hell, I'm going to demote him to Airman basic!” The General clenched his teeth and damned the day he decided to take the promotion.

“No, you won’t,” Daniel protested. “And I don’t need him to protect me, I'm a grown man, you know?”

“Anyway, next time I'm gonna kill him.”

“Then let’s hope there won’t be a next time. I don’t think they have facilities for same-sex couple rendezvous in Leavenworth.”

“That would be a problem only if they catch me.”

“Can we stop planning why or how you’re going to kill Mitchell and concentrate on more pleasant matters?” Deep inside Daniel loved when Jack showed his concern about him, not that he was going to tell him, of course.

“Pleasant matters such as?”

“I don’t know, maybe doing something to compensate the lost time?” Daniel ran a finger from Jack’s mouth, passed his neck, and down to his waistband. The older man held his breath and his abdomen quivered at the touch.

“Compensate, you say. And we could compensate doing what, exactly?” Jack gasped and sucked in his gut when Daniel’s hand opened, pressed his belly slightly, and sneaked under his pants.

“I don’t know,” Daniel licked his lips, “maybe kissing (kiss on Jack’s nose), licking (lick on Jack’s jaw), nibbling (nibble on Jack’s earlobe), fondling (little squeeze on Jack’s crotch)…”

The general moaned. “You’re insatiaaaaable, Dr. Jackson.”

“We have almost three long months to make up for.”

“And I guess… phone-sex… doesn’t… count.” Jack began to pant.

“Not the same,” Daniel replied fondling Jack’s testicles and half erected penis.

“No… no, definitely nooooaaaaahhh. Bedroom. Now.”

**_The end, for now_ **


End file.
